howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blindsided
}} Blindsided is the eleventh episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 and the episode that signifies the turning point in Hiccup and Astrid's blossoming relationship. It was released on Netflix on February 17th, 2017. Overview A huge storm hits Dragon's Edge causing the Dragons to get spooked and fly off but when Astrid is blinded, Hiccup must lead her to Stormfly.http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/dragons-race-to-the-edge/?show_tab=episodes Plot Whilst Hiccup and Astrid are attempting to tame the Triple Stryke dragon, Dragon's Edge is suddenly hit by a thunderstorm, forcing the gang to batten down the hatches and wait out the weather. But, as she rescues the Night Terrors that are hiding in the badly damaged stables, Astrid almost gets struck by a lightning bolt that knocks her unconscious. When she wakes up in the clubhouse, it has become clear the lightning bolt blinded her, and everybody's dragons, except for Toothless, got spooked by the storm and took off. Astrid asks Hiccup and Toothless to stay with her in the clubhouse until she falls asleep, which Hiccup gladly does (It is here where his feelings for Astrid become much more obvious than ever before.) The next day, the gang sets out to find their dragons, with Hiccup reluctantly bringing Astrid along to find Stormfly despite her visual impairment. Fishlegs manages to find Hookfang, the Twins find Meatlug and Snotlout finds Barf and Belch, but all four gang members initially have trouble getting the dragons to listen to them due to not being their respective riders and fear of the lightning. Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid soon find Stormfly but are ambushed by the Triple Stryke. Hiccup and Stormfly force Astrid to sit the fight out much to her chagrin, and Hiccup simultaneously works with Stormfly and Toothless to get the Triple Stryke to leave. Once it's gone, Astrid expresses her fear of being blind for the rest of her life, and Hiccup reminds her they've been through everything together and that whatever happens, they'll always find a way to deal with a problem together and that there'll always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Just as Hiccup is about to lean in for a kiss, the Triple Stryke returns and Toothless sends out a distress call to alert the riders and dragons. Except for Fishlegs and Hookfang, they all come and engage the Triple Stryke, and while they're preoccupied, Astrid listens to the battle and hears the same three clicks that she's been hearing since they first encountered the Triple Stryke the previous day, which turns out to be the Triple Stryke coiling the three segments of its tail together to turn the three small tails into one giant tail. She uses her unimpaired senses to distract the Triple Stryke by clicking together two of Stormfly's spines, and gains the Triple Stryke's trust. Some time later, Gothi has come to Dragon's Edge to fix Astrid's eyesight, which returns. While Fishlegs and the twins train the Triple Stryke, Astrid and Hiccup talk on the landing pad of the stables. She asks him if he was going to kiss her while they were in the forest trying to lose the Triple Stryke, which he admits, also saying he's thought about it a lot but didn't follow through with it because the timing wasn't perfect. Astrid suggests the moment now is perfect, and Hiccup agrees and they kiss, for the first time as a couple. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch Transcript The transcript for this episode is here Trivia *This episode marks the first time in the RTTE arc where Hiccup and Astrid share a kiss. *This is Hiccup and Astrid's first time kissing in private. *This episode is the second appearance of Sleuther, the Triple Stryke who returns to Dragon's Edge with the Riders at the end of Stryke Out. *The Triple Stryke's roar is similar to the call of the Mighty Eagle from the game Angry Birds. *The Romantic Flight cue is heard when Hiccup comforts Astrid after she says she feels helpless in her current state. **The cue is heard again when Hiccup and Astrid have a conversation about why Hiccup did not kiss Astrid when he had the opportunity, which finishes with them kissing. References Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge episodes Category:Media Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes